Almost all households frequently use consumer household products, such as liquid detergents, soaps, fabric softeners and other cleaning products. Each consumer household product is packaged with some type of pouring system. Each year, millions of packages of these household products are sold around the world.
Most laundry detergents, fabric softeners and other similar products require users to measure out an appropriate dosage of product that depends on the size of a load and the amount of dirt to be removed. Human error in measuring is a common source of problems. Users often estimate the necessary dosage for a particular activity incorrectly. Underestimating results in insufficient cleaning, while overestimating results in a waste of expensive product.
The most common dosage device for these types of household products is a screw cap that fits over a spout on a bottle. Generally, the user measures an amount of product into the screw cap based on marks on the inside of the cap. This is a very inaccurate system, and often users will forgo measurements altogether and pour an estimated amount of product directly into the wash.
Other dosage devices have attempted to create a system for dispensing a recommended dosage of product. However, these systems do not create an efficient and reliable method for dispensing a predetermined amount of product. These systems can be expensive and are not easily adapted to existing packaging technology.
Needs exist for improved methods for inexpensive, efficient and easy dispensing of a predetermined amount of household product.